Project Dragon Z
by Kingdark
Summary: An unidentified character from the future stranded with no way back to his present. There he learns secrets about the greatest traitor -Son Goku- he could never have imagined. ONE SHOT for now. rating M for safety for future chapters.


Project: Z

Kingdark: This is my first published attempt at the dragon ball z fandom. I used to be very knowledgeable (if I do say so myself) at it so any mistakes are unlikely. That doesn't mean I won't check my sources though. I **loathe** authors that just write names, techniques or whatever that 'sound like' whatever they are trying to write.

Ahum. excuse me. Anyway, this was supposed to be entirely AU so the characters below are naturally out of character. It was supposed to be explained as to WHY they are out of character later. But I never got that far. I just got this idea that didn't leave me alone and I only got this... Sigh. A mere thousand words. Normally I don't publish anything before I have five thousand at a MINIMUM but... I got bored so I figured I might as well publish it.

Oh, and for those that follow me, my birthday is coming up this month that will be the date where I'll begin publishing my rewrite of H&D d&d. Or whatever name I'll choose for it.

Now, my rant has been long enough. Enjoy the story.

Kingdark

Summary: A character from the future gets stranded with no immediate way back to his time sometime before dragon ball begins. The character doesn't know when it is just yet. There he discovers a history about the greatest traitor in his history he could never have imagined. Son Goku.

Start.

Era: Sometime before Dragon Ball begins

Location: Unknown.

A powerful crash followed by a mild explosion announced the arrival of a machine that was capable of traveling through time. This machine was the finest piece of engineering that the best and brightest had built together. At least what remained of the scientific population. The only occupant was the only one deemed strong and worthy enough to make the attempt or die trying.

"Well, that will put a stop to plan B." The youth observed sarcastically. "Thank the gods that I have virtually anything I could possibly need in my pocket." The youth continued.

Shaking his head the youth activated his computer and let it connect to one of the many of Capsule Corporation.

After a few moments the 'update' was completed.

The youth carefully opened the current date and time. If it had been done correctly he should be just a few weeks before THEY arrived.

The youth stared at his computer and pinched his nose. "I just couldn't arrive when I was supposed to now could I? No. I had to arrive when my father's greatest rival was still a brat!"

Taking a deep calming breath the youth calmed down. _"Adapt. I need to adapt to the situation. Even if that means being nice to the traitor Son Goku himself."_

"But how do I explain myself? I am after all a virtual copy of my father." The teenager asked himself.

The teenager smacked himself on the head. "Of course they won't recognize me. I'm way before the date I was aiming for." The teenager shook his head. "Mum would be so ashamed of for making such a stupid mistake this early on. THINK Brief. Use the brains that you inherited from mum and dad!" Taking another deep breath the teenager tried to decided what he should do.

"Should I destroy what's left of the technology or should I just put it in a capsule? Either way I get rid of the evidence..."

Finally he shook his head. "I'll just put it in a capsule. The scientists of this generation could study it and see what went wrong with it. Of course I have to make sure that I can trust those geeks before I even think of sharing this short of technology."

Nodding to himself the teenager activated the capsule Corp technology and expected to see the smoke that would signal that the machine was capsule-ized. Except no such smoke appeared.

BOOM

Had the teenager been anyone else the explosion would have killed him or would have at least given him some serious injuries. As it was he barely felt it at all. Once the smoke had cleared again there was nothing but scrap metal left.

'Damnit!' The teenager cursed. "It seems that I won't be able to use the remnants to figure out what went wrong after all." The teenager mused.

Shaking himself of those thoughts the teenager flew in the air and made his way to his favourite spot to think. He had to decide if and when he should interfere. The Goku of this time was innocent and terribly naïve. At least according to his mother. His father wouldn't show up for years at this point.

Several hours of dedicated meditation later the teenager realized that any interference from his side would most likely change the entire history drastically. At this point he could slaughter the entire population without breaking out a sweat. His father had made sure he could actually do it to make sure he would live another day.

Not one of his better moments in his already short life.

"_Can I actually slaughter the current royal family and bully them to obey my orders?"_ The youth asked himself. The answer was obvious.

'No.'

Tyrants tended to die in rebellions sooner or later. Powerful or not he was not invincible or immortal. Though the dragon balls could fix such an oversight.

"_No. I cannot depend on the dragon balls. Were it not for the fact that Bulma Brief designed that dragon radar I would gather the balls myself and keep them safe in those vaults that Bulma's father designed and built secretly during the days of the Red Ribbon army."_ The youth reasoned.

"_Come to think of it, the Red Ribbon Army days haven't even shown themselves. Probably still preparing... I could take them over. Subtly of course. So Bulma's father wouldn't have begun designing let alone building them. No. I can't risk giving myself such authority. My... nature would just get in the way and things would go out of control. No."_

The teenager lost himself in his meditation again. His father had often compared it to the force. It was meant as a joke of course but privately the youth had found that through mediation you just seemed to... make decisions. All it took was a nudge here and there.

Many of the time's martial artist sensed a powerful signature in deep mediation. This signature was so powerful that none of them thought to even have the slightest chance possible to defeat this character. After all, such a powerful signature just doesn't appear out of thin air. All of these martial artist made note of it though and upped their training immediately. They decided then and there to go to the next martial artist world tournament so they could gather proper allies. Whether or not this unknown had 'nice' intentions or not such power could corrupt even the brightest light.

Even though the teenager didn't know about it, he had already changed a great deal of what he knew of history. All over the world martial artists prepared themselves to fight this incredible powerful signature. Other martial arists did the same but for their own less nice goals.

X

This is the end of the one shot because I don't know where to go from here (yet). The arrival of my character has already changed his future with his mere arrival.


End file.
